


I Want That

by Leyna055



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Humor, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inferiority Complex, Miu Kokichi and Kiibo are best trio, The relationship tags are meant as friends oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna055/pseuds/Leyna055
Summary: It was weird. They had it because they were important and "special". But some aren't. Kokichi Oma is special, isn't he? So why doesn't he have it? He wants it. He feels inferior. So he goes up to some of his friends to ask how to get it.





	I Want That

It had started a week ago. And he could still see it now. Everywhere he looked. It was literally everywhere. Why?

"Hey, Kokichi," Shuichi greeted.

Kokichi nodded as he stared, "H-hey... morning Shuichi..."

"Ah! It's some upperclassmen!" Shuichi said.

In walked Hajime Hinata, talking to Nagito Komaeda. Nagito's eyes sparkled as he spotted Shuichi and Kokichi. The white haired male quickly zoomed over to their side of the room and clasped the purple haired male's hands.

"You must be Kokichi Ouma? I've heard so much about you. Like about your group called DICE and how you're their leader. Makes sense because you're the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all!" Nagito said ecstatically.

Kokichi just stared at him. Silent.

Nagito blinked and removed his hands quickly, "Ah! I'm sorry! You deserve to shake hands with trash like me! My luck does that sometimes. You might not have heard of me, I'm Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Luck."

"Hah..." Kokichi said.

"Hi! I'm Kaede Akamatsu! Is there something we can help you two with?" Kaede said as she came over.

Suddenly, a figure grabbed Nagito. Kokichi stared. Why did they have it?

"Sorry, I'm Hajime Hinata from Class 77-B," the brown haired male said as he shook the frailer boy he grabbed, "We're here to pick up some papers."

"You should go talk to our homeroom teacher..." Kaede said as Kokichi looked at her.

She gazed at him questioningly as he seemed to glare at her. That's all he did. It was all crushing him. It was hard to breathe and look at them.

* * *

 

After the two had left, class started. Right now, they were taking a math test. Easy. Too easy. Kokichi's seat was located in the back, so he could look at how the others panicked after he finished. But instead, something else caught his eye. When the Ultimate Supreme Leader stretched his arms and put his legs on the desk, he noticed something. He watched as Kaede smiled and filled out her paper. Gonta threaded his hand through his hair because he probably had no idea what he was doing. Miu scribbled down some work as her hair bobbed and weaved. Kiibo had sighed as his arms relaxed as so did his hair. Shuichi was doing work, but he felt Kokichi's eyes on him so he kept glancing at the shorter boy burning holes into his head. A feeling flooded his chest, making it feel heavy. His breathing quickened, but Kokichi quickly pinched himself.

Why did they have it? Some of them weren't even that important. Was it an important feature. If it symbolized importance, he had to have it. So when it was lunch, he went up to Kiibo to ask for it.

"Hey Kiibo?" Kokichi said.

The robot turned around and said, "Yes, Kokichi? This better not be a robophobic--"

"Can I have that?"

"What?! No! It's part of me!"

That's when Kokichi had to wrestle him for it and trying to yank it off the robot. Which led to Gonta breaking them apart. And then Kokichi getting even more conflicted as he said that he "had to go so bad or there would be an even bigger mess than Miu". As Kokichi skipped in the direction of the bathroom, he ran into a wall. No, a person.

"Mortal! How dare you touch The Supreme Overlord of Ice!"

Ah. It was that crazy nutcase Gundham Tanaka in Class 77-B and probably also had Eighth Grade Syndrome.

What is Eighth Grade Syndrome? It's where one fantasizes they have superpowers or something. Probably stemming from wild imaginations or self inferiority.

"Ah, sorry," Kokichi apologized, wanting to leave immediately.

Gundham crossed his arms, "Get on the ground and apologize! Or else, I will have my Four Devas of Destruction destroy you!"

_'Going the the bathroom in the first place was a mistake'_

Kokichi decided to bolt, when he saw something.

"Seriously?! I don't even know what that is!" Kokichi screamed, clutching his head as his fingers went through his hair.

His facade was breaking.

Gundham cackled, "See! My powers are flaying your insides alive!"

BOOM!

The girl's bathroom exploded as smoke puffed out from the floor crack. Out came Akane Owari. Once Kokichi saw her face and looked up from there, he left the scene. After that, he buried his face in his hands. He had no idea what the hell just happened.

"Did you go the bathroom?" Rantaro asked.

**"Don't talk to me"**

"Okay..."

This day was not going well for him.

* * *

 

After school, Kokichi watched as another class exited the school as he stood on the roof. Again! He saw it! It was on a brown haired boy wearing a jacket. He was standing next to a girl with blue hair and another with short black hair. That's when Kokichi felt like yeeting himself off the very roof he stood on.

"Hey, shrimp dick!"

Ah. That vulgar language. It was none other than the raunchy Miu Iruma. When he saw her and looked at her hair, he lashed.

"WAH! Why do you have it?!" he cried, latching himself around Miu's leg.

The inventor just hoped he wasn't looking up her skirt.

"Ugh! Is this one of your little schemes again?!" the blonde girl cried.

"Ugh... I want it," Kokichi groaned.

Miu rolled her blue eyes, "What?"

"Your hair"

Miu turned red and yanked herself away.

"That's kinky as fuck," she said, "But don't say that. It's also weird as fuck."

Kokichi groaned and rolled over. It was starting again. He couldn't look up at her.

Miu rolled her eyes, "This is so unlike you."

The shorter boy just stated, "My thinking process is all over the place right now."

Wrong. He couldn't think straight. All Kokichi thought about was how he wasn't... important looking as them. How people always looked at them. Even though some of them didn't stand out as much. It was sort of... a defining feature. An article was posted up on the internet about it. A conspiracy theory. All he cared about was how low he looked compared to the people with _those_.

"Huh," the blonde girl huffed, "Why would you want my hair?"

"Not your hair!" Kokichi pouted, "That!"

 He climbed up onto her shoulders as she screeched. He then grabbed the two strands of Miu's hair.

"THESE!" he said.

"Those?" she asked.

"YES"

"Kokichi! Stop harassing Miu!"

The duo looked across the rooftop to see the robot Kiibo pointing at them. Kokichi's eyes zeroed in on the robot's hair. Miu noticed this immediately and started to panic. She grabbed Kokichi's arms to try and restrain him.

"Kiibo! Now is not the time! Quick! Get away--!" she shouted.

"Miu, there's nothing to worry abOUT!" Kiibo started.

Kokichi slipped out of Miu's hold as he dashed up to Kiibo. The robot screamed as Kokichi jumped up onto his shoulders and tried grabbing his hair. Miu hands searched her body for something to help the poor robot. Kiibo just attempted to pry Kokichi, who still clung tight to his hair, off. Kokichi stayed tight as he rapped his knuckles onto the other male's head.

"Stop it you dickwad!" Miu shouted as she pulled out her net gun.

"Miu! Wait!" Kiibo cried.

BANG!

Miu fired as the net shot forward. Kokichi dodged and rolled onto the ground. The boy escaped from the roof as the Ultimate Inventor let out a string of profanities, as Kiibo rubbed his head as he was tangled in the net.

* * *

The next day, Kokichi headed to class still grumpy.

"Ah! Sorry!"

He had run into Makoto Naegi. The last person he probably wanted to meet. His face contorted with irritation as Makoto gazed on confused.

"I'm sorry! I must've made you really mad!" Makoto said.

 _'Yeah, by looking at your hair'_ Kokichi thought as his heart started to crack.

"Makoto! Hurry up!" a familiar voice called.

Kokichi whirled around to see Hajime waiting for the boy he had just bumped into. Kokichi purposely stepped on the foot of Makoto Naegi and marched away. Jealousy. Envy. Anger.

Shortly after that, Kokichi screamed out the window. Which led to Tenko trying to knock him out do the noise. But making Gonta and Rantaro step in. Which made Kokichi scream even more. Almost earning a detention.

* * *

 

 At home, the purple haired boy grabbed a bottle of hair gel, hair spray, and a huge amount of combs. Kokichi marched to the bathroom and stood on the stool. He spread his needed tools across the counter as he started to work. He hummed to his favorite song as he attempted to complete his dream-hairstyle. A little gel there, a little spritz there, and comb.

PSH!

The air smelled of hair spray as Kokichi was almost done. He stroked the strand of hair going up in a decently large bump, and curving down into a slope. When Kokichi knocked his hand on it, his hair felt hard as iron.

"Perfect," he said.

All he had to do was style his hair like this before he got to school. It only took... an hour, five bottles of hair spray, half a tub of hair gel, and ten broken combs. Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard.

DING-DONG

Kokichi skipped to the front door with his new hairdo. When he opened it, he saw the Ultimate Inventor and Ultimate Robot both standing in front of his door. Well, he was in for it now.

"Do you guys need something?" he asked, grinning.

"Look, he's back to his weird ass shit attitude because of his hair!" Miu told Kiibo.

Kiibo nodded, "This is an issue indeed..."

"Issue? Why?" Kokichi asked.

Miu grabbed a strand of her hair and fidgeted with it between two of her fingers.

"Thing is," the strawberry blonde girl said, "Your grades have been dropping since last week. As your friends, we're worried about you!"

Kokichi tilted his head and gave them a seemingly innocent look, "I'm your friend?"

"Y-you know what I mean!" she cried, shrinking back.

"The thing is," Kiibo said, "We're worried about you."

Kokichi just stared at them. It was beginning to make the duo standing outside a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Why would you be worried? I'm not important. Not yet. That's why I gotta be--" the purple-haired boy started.

"Listen you little gremlin," Miu cut in, "I don't know what you're fucking around about, but who said shit about importance?!"

Kiibo nodded, "Miu's right. What does this have to do with self-value."

Kokichi smiled sadly, "That's why I'm jealous. You two don't even care about importance."

"Kokichi... do you have inferiority complex?" Kiibo asked.

"N-no!" he cried as sweat poured down his face, "It's just that I feel really..."

...

He couldn't form any words. Miu looked at him, knowing this wasn't him. She ruffled the part of his hair he didn't work on. She knew what this felt like.

"Look you little shit," she said, "I'm not important. People just look at me as a useful inventor who thinks about dicks and shit."

Kiibo agreed, "People also just see me as a robot. That's how I stand out. I want them to accept me for who I am."

Kokichi nodded, "But--"

"But what?" Kiibo asked, "Not everyone is important to everybody. It doesn't matter!"

Kokichi nodded meekly. He felt ashamed that he had been acting so stupidly--

"Don't think you're stupid," Miu said as if she had read his mind, "You're important to us. So that's all that matters."

Kokichi nodded and flattened his hair.

_'I'm important?'_

"You had your whole DICE group, correct?" Kiibo asked.

That's right. He had never talked to them about this. He never really did do things like this. But for once, he was glad.

"Thanks guys," he said.

The other two just hugged him.

"Oh, can we go inside?" Miu asked, "My tits are freezing out here."

"You deserve to freeze out there with the robot, whore"

"HEY! We just helped you!" Kiibo shouted.

"I was just lying~"

 "Well don't lie to us anymore"

* * *

Everyone holds value. It just doesn't bloom right away. Take your time. Or make it happen. Understandable, the world is a hard place. Just please... try to hang in there.

Someone is there for you. Just remember that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just felt like writing. What am I doing? For Valentines I guess...? Enjoy.


End file.
